The Ivanov Case
by Bulldog
Summary: Someone looks for information from one of Lee's old cases


Disclaimer:"Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.The Plot is mine and is for enjoyment purposes only.Title: The Ivanov Case Author: Ti

The Ivanov Case

Lee Stetson paused as he walked into the door of his apartment. Something didn't feel right. Everything looked just like he had left it in the main room but it still didn't feel right.As he was pondering this, he heard a noise come from his bedroom.Pausing, he took out his gun and crept up to the door.Peeking through it he could see a figure looking in his desk drawers.Lee hoped that he didn't have any confidential files in those drawers.If he did, it could compromise some of his fellow agents. 

Taking a deep breath, he jumped in the door and told the man to freeze but was jumped from behind from behind by the man's partner.The other man hit him on the back of the head with something and then he and his partner ran from the apartment. By the time Lee got up from the floor the men were no where to be seen, and when Lee looked out of his window all he saw was a dark car speeding away.

Lee went back to his desk and looked at the files in the drawer.All the ones that were in there were from years ago. He couldn't think what could possibly be important about them now.Still pondering this Lee went to sleep. He would worry about all of this in the morning.

***

"Billy, they weren't just thieves. I know it." Lee told his boss Billy Melrose at the Agency the next morning. 

"And how do you know that? Just because they were looking in a drawer with old files doesn't mean that they were after something."

"Come on Billy. You know that the common thief wouldn't be looking in desk drawers. They would have gone after something expensive, not files." 

"Ok, you have a point.Why don't you and Amanda investigate. I can get Francine to handle some of your other assignments." Billy said.He knew he could afford to let Lee do this because he would do it anyway. 

"Thanks Billy.I'll give you an update if we find anything."

As Lee walked up to the Q Bureau where he worked with Amanda King, he was glad that Billy had let Amanda work with him on this one.They made a really good team. Even though he didn't want to admit it,Lee was starting to care for Amanda and enjoyed working with her.He smiled as he opened the door to the Bureau and saw Amanda working hard on something. 

"Hi Amanda."

"Oh, Hi Lee," Amanda replied as he walked into the room.She loved working with him and was so glad that he liked working with her too now instead of trying to get her to leave him alone. 

"I'm going to need your help on a new case I was just assigned to.I know that we were working on the Perry case but Billy told me to hand that one over to Francine." 

"Ok.What's the new case?" Amanda was curious about what would cause Billy to let them switch cases on such short notice.

" Well, last night when I went home there were two people looking through old files in my desk drawers.When I saw them I told one to freeze but his partner clubbed me over the head with something." At this news Amanda got a worried look on her face. 

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Lee reassured her. "I just want to know why they were snooping around in my apartment. When I told Billy about it he thought that it was just a robbery.That doesn't make any since though, because if they were robbers they would have gone after something else, not old files."

"Do you think that it was the KGB?" Amanda asked worriedly. 

"I don't know Amanda, but I think we had better find out." Lee said as he led Amanda out of the room.

***

Later that day Lee and Amanda were sitting on his sofa trying to come up with something people could be looking for.So far they hadn't come up with anything.The only thing in that drawer were files from cases that had happened about 3 years ago right when Amanda had started working for Mr. Melrose transcribing tapes. All of them had become declassified shortly afterwards.All they were, were files about defecting Russians and one about an American who had tried to sell secrets to the KGB.The American had been captured by Lee and put in prison and the Russians had safely defected and been put in safe houses or given new identities.Nothing compromising to national security was in them. 

"I just can't figure out what anybody would want with these files.They don't have any valuable information." Lee pondered this as he sat drinking coffee. 

"Maybe they thought that there was going to be more information in them than there was.They could have thought that there was something about where the people were being relocated."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Something about this just doesn't feel right somehow.What if there was something in those files that doesn't seem useful to us but could be useful to someone else," Lee said.Amanda noticed that he seemed very distracted and worried. He seemed to be talking to himself

"Lee, you need to take a break.I'll take these files back to the Agency and look over them. Why don't you stay here and relax for a while."

"Okay. I am kind of tired. I didn't get much sleep last night.See you later and please call me if you find anything."

"Bye", Amanda replied and let herself out. 

Walking to her car she had the strange feeling that she was being watched but dismissed it as just being paranoid because of the case.Sighing she ignored it and hailed a taxi remembering that she had left her car at the Agency. 

Watching from a parked car across the street Alexi Ivanov watched Amanda King drive off and smiled.Knowing that Scarecrow (Lee) was alone he might have a chance of capturing him.He had to find out where the Americans were holding Pete Brown. He might be able to rescue him and get him to Russia where they could learn some very interesting secrets.

Brown had tried to defect three years ago but the Agency had found out and sent their best agent, Scarecrow, to stop him.Brown would have gotten away if it hadn't been for the housewife Mrs. King who had been tagging along.She had knocked over a stack of boxes on top of Brown and by the time he could get loose Scarecrow had gotten close enough to catch him.Alexi promised himself that when this was all over he would have his revenge on Scarecrow and Mrs. King.

Lee tried to take a nap but couldn't fall asleep.He kept on wondering about what the men had been looking for.He was just about to go to the Agency and see how Amanda was coming with the files when he heard the sound of someone picking the lock on his door.Lee quickly ducked behind the door as it slowly swung open.As a figure came in, Lee jumped him from behind and knocked him out with a blow to the back of his head.The man was definitely Russian and looked slightly familiar.While Lee was searching his pockets he found a picture of part of the files about Pete Brown.Lee suddenly realized that those were some of the files that had been in his desk drawer.

Lee looked around the room and finally found his handcuffs sitting on one of his tables.Quickly he grabbed them and put them on his captive.He didn't get them on a moment too soon.His captive began to stir and Lee forced him to his feet.To keep the man from struggling, he kept his gun at the man's back while he called the Agency to have someone come pick him up.

While he was waiting Lee tried to get something out of the man. All that the guy would say was that his name was Alexi Ivanov and he worked for the KGB.No matter how hard he tried, Lee couldn't get anything else out of him. 

***

When the other agent came, Lee rode back over to the Agency to see if he could help Amanda. At least now he knew what file Alexi had been looking in.When he got back to the Agency Amanda was waiting for him in his office with a worried look on her face."Don't worry Amanda. I'm fine," Lee remarked when he saw the look on her face.

"I know. I just hate to think what could have happened to you if you had fallen asleep. He could have captured or killed you," Amanda said moving near him. 

" I don't think he would have killed me Amanda. He wants to find something out about the Pete Brown case.I think he wanted me to tell him something." Lee gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"The Pete Brown case.Lee that's one of the ones that was in your desk I just finished looking at it. There's nothing there though, not even where he is being held." 

"I'm glad. Otherwise Brown would probably be half way to Russia.Is there any mention of another place they could get information about the case?" Lee asked remembering that Alexi had a partner who might try to find out something else. 

"Hold on. Let me check," Amanda replied and walked over to her desk to look at the files. "Yeah. It says here that to get more information you should search on the Agency's computer database. Lee, if he was a hacker he could get into those files.They aren't under very high security.I bet a trained agent could get into them."

" You're right.Let's go look at that file and see what it says.Hopefully I can figure out what it is Alexi was looking for.I just remembered that there were two people in my apartment which probably means that Alexi has a partner." 

Lee went to turn on the computer while Amanda wrote down the file number that the information would be under. 

"File number 3263827," Amanda informed Lee as he brought up the database.

"Ok, let's see what the Russians are after." The file listed Browns punishment. He had been sent to the federal prison in DC for five years. 

"This is it Amanda.They want to know where he is being held so that they can rescue him and take him back to Russia. Brown has lots of secrets that the Russians might find very useful.He was one of the engineers for the Air Force that worked on some of our satellite defense systems." Lee got up and reached for his jacket."Come on Amanda.Let's head over to the prison.I hope we get there before the KGB does."

***

By the time Lee and Amanda pulled up outside of the prison it was getting dark and was the perfect time for someone to try to sneak in.Even though it was a prison, it would still be pretty easy for a trained operative.All someone would have to do would be steal a guard uniform and get a fake ID that said they were a guard.Lee had done something similar before so he knew that it could be done.

"Come on Amanda.We don't have much time.We have to get to Brown's cell and prevent anyone from taking him out.I know exactly what the guy will try to do. He'll come in like he is a guard and say that he is supposed to take the prisoner somewhere.Then as soon as he gets out of the building they're both gone."

"And how do you know this?" Amanda asked giving him a hard time.

"It's my job to know. Now come on." Lee said giving Amanda a cryptic answer to bug her back. They started walking to the front doors. Amanda smiled and followed him into the building.

After asking the officer at the front desk what cell Pete Brown was being held in and showing him their ID, they made their way to his cell.When they were almost there they heard voices in the hall ahead of them.Lee could tell by the accent that one of them was Russian.

"I told you we would come for you Mr. Brown. My government needs the secrets you have to black mail the American government." 

"What will you do to the agents who put me here?" Brown asked curiously. 

"Don't worry about them.Scarecrow and Mrs. King are going to pay for messing up our plans." Brown was about to ask what the other Russian meant by that but didn't have a chance because right at that moment they walked around the corner and were ambushed by Lee.First Lee went after the agent and held him at gunpoint so he wouldn't try anything.Seeing that Lee was unable to do anything about him Brown turned to run but paused when he felt something poke him in the back. 

"Freeze" Amanda yelled as she poked a fake gun into his back.Amanda had found it in her pocket book while they were waiting for them to approach.She must have taken it from one of the boys and was now glad she had because otherwise they would have lost the cause of all their problems.

After Lee had the Russian handcuffed, he tossed Amanda another pair to use on Brown. As he threw them he noticed the bright red gun and almost broke out laughing but decided against it because Brown might figure out it wasn't a real gun and that could cause problems.

***

Later that night Lee and Amanda sat at a table at Nedlingers having a nice relaxing dinner."I can't believe that all of this happened in one day," Amanda remarked as she thought about all the action of the day.   
"Yeah, you're right.I don't think I've had a day this busy in a couple of years.I'm just glad we caught those guys before they got Brown out.That really could have caused problems," Lee replied as he picked at his food.He was really enjoying being out with Amanda and hoped that he could make having dinner with her a habit. 

Amanda was thinking the same thing and they both were about to say something about it when Nedlinger, the owner, came up and told Lee that he had a phone call. "I'll be right back Amanda," Lee said as he left to answer the phone.

When he came back Lee had a disappointed look on his face. "What?" Amanda asked recognizing his look. 

"That was Billy.I have to go.They just got a tip saying that the KGB was after someone else.See you later."

"Yeah. Bye Lee.I guess I'll help you with that tomorrow." So much for having a quiet dinner Amanda thought as she watched Lee walk off, paying the bartender as he left. 


End file.
